In a game parlor having game machines such as slot machines, a player plays games through a game machine and acquires game play media such as metal balls and medals awarded for plays. The game play media acquired by the player are entered in a game play media counter in order to be counted and collected. The game play media counter counts the number of the entered game play media. When the player presses a pay switch, the game play media counter prints digits and a bar code indicating the number of game play media on thermosensible paper, which is used as media for recording the number of game play media, by a heat transfer print head thus issuing a receipt.
The player receives the receipt and takes it to a payment counter or office to exchange it for a prize corresponding to the number of game play media indicated on the receipt. It may be exchanged for cash or a coupon to play other games rather than the prize.
However, in the prior art, the receipt on which the number of game play media is recorded is generally paper, on which characters, etc., are printed, which are hard to erase and once used, they are discarded. Thus, the receipt expenses add up to a not inconsiderable amount of paper, and discarding the receipts is a waste of resources and produces a large amount of rubbish.